A problem to be solved is how to braise (flame sear and then slow cook) meat on a mass scale without internally partially to substantially or fully cooking the meat during the flame searing process. It is desired to obtain a braised meat product that does not have a deep cook ring or is partially to substantially or fully cooked after the flame searing process and before the slow cooking process.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved fire braising process.